Tenma Bunny
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Dedicated to Tenma Tsukamoto, on her birthday, today. Tenma works in a Bunny Cafe, and Harima is one of the guests. Weirdness ensues, as Harima asks our cute small-pigtailed girl out for a date... only she doesn't know who he is. Tenma, however, doesn't know that she works at the cafe. Strange? Rated T for mild sexual themes and language.


**_For Tenma fans and School Rumble fans, this is my birthday gift to you, Tenma Tsukamoto.  
__Acknowledged, the Writer_**

* * *

On a peaceful night in Yagami City, there was a new café opening, close by. A few people were walking in, as they passed a sign which said "_Bunny-Girl Café_". One of those boys that were entering the café was a boy in dark skin, wearing his black jacket and shades. He stroked his goatee and said, "Hmm… I never heard of this place before. Maybe I should get in."

He stepped inside, and he saw a girl with long black hair, dressed in a red playboy bunny, with fishnet stockings and heels. She bowed, as she giggled, "Welcome, honey. We've been expecting you."

The boy gasped, as he recognized the girl, straight down to her hair and bunny ears, but minus her pigtails. He noticed her eyes and gasped, completely shocked, "T-T-T-T-T-Tenma?!"

She showed the boy to the table, as he was confused.

**XXXXX**

Moments later, he was sitting in the table, waiting for his order. He then saw Tenma, walking around the café, serving tea and cookies to her guests and customers. He called to her, "Excuse me, Tenma? Uh, I mean…"

She didn't respond. She was busy serving tea to two boys in _Table 4_. He thought, as he was completely perplexed, "This is rather odd. Tenma should respond to me. But… She'd never be this calm and focused. Maybe I should ask her, at school, tomorrow. Could she be having a part-time job, like her sister?"

He then said, as he relaxed, "Oh, well. Maybe some tea will calm me down from this sudden state."

Tenma approached the boy and said, serving him some coffee, "Here you go."

She approached him and said, leaning closer to him, in a sultry position, "If you need anything else, just call on me. Hmm?"

She cuddled by him, placing his head on her chest. She hugged him and giggled, as the boy was completely beet red in shock.

"_She's NOT Tenma! _Who are you, and what have you done to her?" He thought, completely scared.

He calmed down, as Tenma let go of him. She bowed and said, "Enjoy your stay, honey. And enjoy your coffee."

She walked away, as he called to her, "Wait! Miss Tsukamoto…"

She stopped and asked, "Huh? Excuse me?"

He asked, "Don't I know you from somewhere, Miss? The hair and the face seemed familiar."

He then said, as he removed his shades, "Well, do you know who I am?"

The bunny girl then responded, "Why, no. Who are you? You're my customer, honey."

He griped, "Surely, you'd know me! I mean, I'm-! Ugh… Never mind."

He sat down, as Tenma giggled, "Oh, honey… It's fine. Enjoy your coffee, before it gets cold. See you."

She winked, and then walked off, prancing in glee. The boy was completely bothered, as he thought, "Damn it! What's wrong with Tenma? It's like she doesn't even know me!"

He put his shades in his pocket and said, "Well, if she doesn't recognize me, I'm in the clear. I'll allow the whole cuddle in her chest thing, for now. But there's no telling what I'll do, tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, the boy, in his black uniform, went to Class 2-C. He found Tenma and said, "Good. She seemed relaxed. It must be real nice for her to work at that café, last night."

He approached her, as Tenma turned to him. She smiled and said, "Oh, Harima! Good morning!"

Harima asked, "Oh, hey. Say, listen… Tenma, what were you doing, last night?"

Tenma asked, "Me?"

"Yeah. You see, I visited this café that opened, last night, and… well…"

He shook in nervousness, as Tenma giggled, "Oh, Harima. You're so funny. You know, now that I think about it…"

She thought, as she was thinking, "Café… Café… Uh… Which café is it?"

Harima replied, "You know! You were there! You were in that café… that _Bunny Cosplay Café_, or something!"

Tenma complained, "What are you talking about? Like I'd work at that place? That's Yakumo's department!"

She huffed, "I don't know what the heck you're talking about! But I don't want to be accused of working in a café, like that! Goodbye!"

Harima pleaded, as Tenma walked away, "Wait! Tenma, I'm sorry! I thought, since that… Well, I mean, it wasn't my atten-! Uh… What I'm say-… I mean, it's not wha-…"

Tenma already left, as Harima felt dejected, "I blew it… Tenma is mad at me."

He then gasped, "Wait… If Tenma doesn't know… then _who _was that Tenma Bunny?"

He then said, as he sat down, "Only one way to find out. I better go back to that café, tonight. Maybe I'll see her, again."

He then twiddled his fingers, thinking about both Tenma and the Tenma Bunny Girl. He kept thinking, as a girl with long blonde pigtails and a beige uniform was listening on.

"A Bunny Girl Café?" She thought, "Whiskers met with Tenma, or a girl that resembles her? This is odd."

She then said, "Maybe I'll ask him…"

She blushed, as she saw Harima, still worried and confused. She turned away and said, "Maybe later…"

**XXXXX**

The next night, Harima returned to the café, and was sitting in Table 8. He waited for the Bunny Girl, who was serving tea, cake, punch, and coffee to every customer she sees.

"It's her. There's no doubt. Her hair and eyes match. She _is _working at that café."

She then turned to Table 8 and whispered, "Him. He must be a regular. Okay. He ordered a coffee – _black with two cubes of sugar_."

She held up a tray and approached Harima, with a tray of a cup of coffee. She served it to him and winked, "Honey. Here's your coffee."

She giggled, as he thanked her, "Thanks."

He asked, "By the way… About this morning, I'm sorry for-."

She hugged him again, deep into her chest, and said, "Please enjoy your stay, honey."

He blushed, as he was deep in her bosom. He whispered, "Uh, Miss… Could you let me go, now?"

She let go, as Tenma bowed, "Sure."

He then asked, "Oh, wait! I, uh, I want to ask you something…"

He asked, "What's your name?"

She replied, "I'm Tenma."

He gasped, with his eyes bugging out, "NO WAY! It _is _her!"

"Huh? Honey?" She asked him, worried about his shock.

"Oh. Sorry. I just… Never mind. Anyway, I was wondering…"

"Yes? Anything you say, I will listen, honey."

He nervously asked, "Well… I was wondering… Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Tenma blushed, as she replied, "Sure. I'd love to, but-."

He smiled, "GREAT! How's Saturday at Noon?"

Tenma asked, "Noon? The café doesn't open until 11am. We close at 1am, every day."

She bowed, and placed her right foot on the table, "Anything you say, I will listen, honey… You want to go out with me?"

He said, "Yes. But not in that uniform."

"It's okay. It's for when I work."

"So… Is it a YES?"

Tenma then turned to a table, as another boy called to her. She then said to Harima, "Sorry. I must take this. I'll ask my boss, tonight, after work. Okay? Enjoy your stay, honey. If you need me, call me."

She pranced away, as Harima was in relief, "Ahhhh… I got a date with Tenma… This is great."

He took a sip of his coffee and relaxed.

* * *

On a clear Saturday afternoon, Harima arrived at Tenma's house, as Tenma was heading out to see Harima. He was on his bike, as she said, "Uh, honey… Why are you on a bike?"

Harima said, "Oh, that. I figured we would ride out to lunch."

Tenma said, "Oh. But there is no need. There is a perfect place to walk to."

He giggled, as he thought, "Walking with Tenma… Sounds like a romantic blast!"

He said, "Uh, sure. Walking is fine. I mean, we're on a date, right? Did you ask your boss?"

Tenma thought, as she blushed, "I don't know why we had a date, right now… But I can go along with it. After all, he's my favorite customer… with those eyes and handsome skin."

She said, "He said that it's okay. But I have to return, at around 3."

He smiled and said, "Sounds great! We'll have a quick lunch and then we can drop you off at the Bunny Café, when you're done. After all, I don't want you to get fired."

Tenma giggled nervously and said, "Uh, yeah… Heh, heh, heh."

She cuddled him and said, "Shall we go, honey? Anything you say, I will listen, honey…"

He stated, "Tenma, call me Harima. You're not at your workplace, now."

Tenma smiled, as they walked, "Sorry. I'm not used to calling people at their proper names. I go by my work ethic, calling people "honey"."

"No kidding?"

**XXXXX**

At Wac Burger, Tenma and Harima shared a burger meal. Tenma had a small burger, while Harima had a huge bacon burger. He then asked, as he finished his bite, "So, this job you go to… How come you call people "Honey", and even caress the patrons?"

Tenma bowed and said, "Well… It's a way of life, in the Bunny Café. We greet our customers with the proper welcome, like in normal cafés. But we sometimes show our affection… when we feel our warmth into others…"

Harima asked, "Then why did you suddenly hug me?"

Tenma said, "It's a rule. But by Monday, we will have everything under control."

She winked, "You're so cute, honey… er, Harima. How about showing me those eyes, again?"

Harima said, as he thought, "I'm not so sure if she's the _right _Tenma. If I show her those eyes, she'll think of me as the pervert from before… but I'm not, really."

He replied, "Uh, no, thanks. But I am happy that you asked."

Tenma giggled, as she got up, "Well, I should go."

She winked, "I have to wash my hands. I'll be right back."

She pranced off, as Harima pondered, "Cute girl… Maybe I should pop the response to her. And that'll be the words I can try to say."

At the bathroom, Tenma was washing her hands. She bent up and went to a towel. However, some of the water drops poured down her arm and went inside her skin. She dried off, but suddenly felt a twitch in her body. She jerked her neck back and said, "Uh… oh… oh… oh…"

She then stepped out and said, "I must… must… must…"

She arrived back to her table, as Harima smiled, "Finally. I can say it to Tenma, without hesitation."

He responded, "Tenma, I-."

Tenma shivered, as she said, "Sorry. I have to go home…"

Harima asked, "WHAT? But it's only 1:15! Why are you in a rush?"

Tenma winked and then shook her head, "Date's over… or what is it that you called it! I have to go. Goodbye. See you at work, tomorrow!"

She ran off, as Harima cried, getting up from the table, "TENMA! WAIT!"

He gasped, as he was shocked, "Did… Did Tenma ran away from me?"

He dashed off, as he tried to find her. But to no luck. She was already gone. Harima cried, as he was crying, "I… I was so close! And here I thought Tenma would finally hear me out! But _this_? What the hell is going on?"

**XXXXX**

That night, Harima was at his house, trying to call Tenma, asking about earlier that afternoon. He called her number and said, "Well, imagine me, worried about Tenma. I can't face her, today _or _tomorrow, since she has work. And I don't have any more money, until the week is up. I'll have to ask Itoko for a raise… but she'll just laugh. Fine. Maybe I'll get a Sunday job, just to save a week's worth of coffee, tea, or cake… Anything for my lovely Tenma!"

He dialed her number and cheered, "YES! I CAN DO THIS! It'll be a piece of cake, not literally speaking!"

But as he listened in, the phone had a busy signal. He then thought, "She's busy? But isn't it 8:30? She has work, until 1AM, which closes…"

He hung up the phone and said, "Well… as long as I am worried… I'll ask her, at the café, tomorrow. If I tell her sooner, she'd storm off at me."

He lied down in bed, and fell asleep. While he was snoozing, he fantasized about Tenma, in her playboy bunny uniform. She winked, as she did a sultry pose, "Hey, there, Harima Honey… I love you, so much…"

She did a kiss gesture and whispered, "Oh, Harima… Anything you say, I will listen, honey…"

But his dream changed, when Tenma was in her school uniform. She scolded, "Harima, you tease! Why are you being ridiculous? You're falling over a trampy bunny girl?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, as he woke up, in fear.

He held himself, as he thought, "This cannot be right… What am I doing? I'm dating Tenma, not a trampy bunny girl! And even if she _is _a bunny girl, she's still her. Right?"

He shivered, as he was smiling, by force, "Right?"

**XXXXX**

That Monday afternoon, Harima felt dejected, as he grew worried about Tenma. Eri, the girl with blonde pigtails, then asked, "Hey, Whiskers… Is something wrong?"

Harima looked up and said, "Oh. Hey. What do you want?"

Eri asked, "Did something happened between you and Tenma, last week?"

"Huh? How do you know?"

"Well, you said something about a Bunny Café. To be honest, that place is for perverts and sickos, like Hanai. And he's been in that café we go to, with Yakumo working there."

He sat up, as he asked Eri, "Promise not to laugh? But I think Tenma was working at that café, and she was wearing a bunny attire… Not the cute type… but one of those Vegas-style bunnies."

Eri gasped, as she knew, "Wait… You mean that-. The _Bunny-Girl Café _that opened, last month?"

She snickered, "How ridiculous… Anyway, I should visit it, one day… Uh, when I feel like it."

She asked, "Why? Have you been there?"

Harima said, "Yes. About three times… Besides, I'm curious why Tenma was working there."

Eri said, as she was nervous, "Uh, yeah. Me, too."

She left, as Harima thought, "Rich Girl's right. I'm curious of why she worked there, but…"

**XXXXX**

That night, Harima arrived at the café, as she was greeted by Tenma, in her red bunny girl attire. She escorted him to his table, as Tenma giggled, "Welcome back, honey… Shall I take your order?"

Harima asked, "Wait. Tenma…"

Tenma asked, "Yes?"

He said, "Well, how come you bailed on me, the other day?"

Tenma said nothing, as Harima asked her, "Okay. I want to know how you are doing today, since Saturday. Do you feel jumpy, or are you calm?"

Tenma winked, as she said, "Shall I take your order?"

Harima asked, "OKAY! What is going on here?"

Tenma bowed politely, as she replied, "Please calm down, honey. It's rude to feel upset. Shall we serve you our special tea, for this occasion?"

Harima responded, as he calmed down, "Uh, no, thanks. Just the coffee… and make it black. No sugar."

Tenma winked, "Coming right up, honey."

She left, as Harima sighed, "Oh, thank goodness. And here I thought she was jumpy."

But then, Tenma returned, wearing a green bunny girl attire, with her left ear drooping. She giggled, "While we wait, shall I enjoy your company?"

Harima gasped, as he saw Tenma, in another uniform, so quickly, "T-T-T-T-TENMA?! What the hell is that?"

He asked, "Uh, how did you change clothes, so quickly?"

Tenma then asked, "Huh? What are you talking about, honey? This _is _my uniform. I am also amazed that you knew my name, honey."

She went closer to him and said, leaning closer to him, in a sultry position, "If you need anything else, just call on me. Hmm? Anything you say, I will listen, honey…"

She cuddled by him, placing his head on her chest. She hugged him and giggled, but Harima shivered in fright. He thought, "This can't be right! Who is _that _Tenma?!"

She giggled, as she said, "Please wait, while we entertain you…"

He then turned around and heard another Tenma. She said, "Yes, honey. One tea with chocolate cake, coming up."

It was Tenma, _this time, _with a blue bunny girl uniform. Harima got up and said to the Green Tenma Bunny, "Uh, I have to use the bathroom…"

The Tenma Bunny winked, "I'll be waiting…"

She lied on the chair, in a sexy pose, as she said, "I'll keep your seat warm, honey."

He walked off, as he looked around. He then gasped, looking at different Tenmas. He saw one in a yellow uniform, serving cake and green tea, he saw one with a black and silver uniform, giving guests a hug in her bosom, and he saw two Tenmas, one with a violet bunny girl uniform hugging a boy in her bosom, while one with an orange bunny girl uniform, with a left drooping ear, was snuggling by his shoulder, with her left leg over him. Harima was completely shocked and frightened, as he saw that he was surrounded by Bunny Girls, all of them that looked _exactly _like Tenma, her crush.

"What the-?"

"…HELL IS THIS?" A female voice cried out.

He looked at Table 5 and saw a Tenma Bunny, in magenta, holding her menu, in front of Eri, who was in long blonde hair and a white gown.

"What is this? Tenma?" Eri cried, as she was mortified.

"Rich Girl?!" Harima gasped, "What is _she _doing here?"

The Magenta Tenma giggled, "I'm so sorry, honey. I am also amazed that you knew my name, honey. Shall I take your order?"

Eri was too frightened, seeing Tenma, in her uniform… or rather, a double of her. She barked, "But the greeter, i.e. _YOU_, had a cyan uniform! How could you be in one place, and then the other?"

Tenma winked, "Aw, don't be upset. This _is _my uniform. I am also amazed that you knew my name, honey. And since you're a girl, I won't do any theatrics… but it's in my work ethic."

Eri barked, "Work ethic? More like programming! Who are you and how did you get brainwashed, Tenma?"

Tenma hugged Eri, as she put her head, deep within her bosom. She whispered, "Calm down, honey. You'll be okay. It's rude to feel upset. Shall we serve you our special tea, for this occasion? Anything you say, I will listen, honey."

Eri said nothing, as she was blushing, completely red, as she thought, "This isn't a café, anymore… This is a hell house!"

Harima then trembled, walking back to his seat, thinking to himself, "Normally, I'd laugh at Rich Girl, but I won't. What the hell is going on? How many Tenmas are there?"

He returned to his seat, as the Green Tenma winked and sat up. She giggled, "Did you feel better?"

Harima sat down, saying nothing. The green Tenma left, about to serve tea to another guest. The red Tenma returned, giving him his coffee. He then said, "Uh, Tenma…"

"Hmm?" She asked.

He responded, "Listen… About the other day…"

She responded, "Say no more. Honey, I want another date with you, but it goes against my work ethic. The hamburger, made from 85% beef, was exquisite. Too bad that we only serve cake, coffee, tea, and other tasty treats that can put Starbucks out of business."

Harima rebutted, "Uh… Isn't most stores closing?"

Tenma giggled, "Aw, you're sweet, honey."

Harima then asked, "Listen… I know we got off to a bad start, last week, but… How about we start again? Would you like another date with me, this weekend? How about I take you to a theme park, or a shrine in Yagami?"

Tenma smiled, as she winked, "Anything you say, I will listen, honey."

She replied, "Oh, I can't. I am only working on Saturdays, for my evening shift. Some other time, of course. Oh, wait. You _won't _"Date" me, since my schedule's full!"

She sat down, as she whispered, "But let's have our date, now, honey. Anything you say, I will listen, honey…"

Harima cringed, as he was crying, "Why does she keep saying that?"

Tenma caressed her, as she rubbed his chest, "You're so hot, honey. How about we have coffee, together?"

Harima asked, "But it's too hot for you. Wouldn't you get burned?"

Tenma smiled, "Don't be silly."

She snuggled by her, as Harima asked her, "Uh, just so we're clear… How come there are plenty of you? They all look like you."

Tenma said nothing, as she sat up, letting go of Harima. She said, "Uh… Whatever do you mean, honey?"

Harima said, "Tenma… I…"

Just then, a purple and pink Tenma walked together, hand-to-hand, as they pranced merrily. Harima asked, "What are _they _doing? See? They look like you."

Tenma smiled, "What are you talking about? Tenma and Tenma are just doing a little table setting, before the next service."

Harima asked, "Uh… One question… How many of you are there?"

Tenma winked, "Just one, honey. I live to serve. I like to be happy, and entertaining you is awesome."

Harima asked, as he grew nervous, "Listen… I know this isn't much, but…"

He removed his shades, as he said, in a request, "Will you please kiss me?"

Tenma blushed, as she was shaken, "I… I… It's illogical. Kissing is illogical. We bunny girls do anything, other than that. But still… I wouldn't kiss you, if you weren't such a B-Minus build. But you're an A-Plus in hotness. Always. In fact, you have been our best customer."

Harima asked, "Wait… How come?"

Tenma gave a kissing gesture, as she whispered, "Because you are the hottest guy I have met, honey. Anything you say, I will listen, honey. I want you, so badly."

"But will it affect you, in any sort of way?"

"Oh, don't be silly. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. And if it doesn't feel soft, then it's not very stable."

He then looked at another boy, being caressed by two Tenmas, one in tan with pale skin, and one with white with pink and blue stripes, and he thought, "I see… They wanted someone with quality… And _this _is the Tenma I know. But I wish I knew."

Tenma blushed, "Oh, honey…"

She then said, "Kiss me… Anything you say, I wi-."

He halted her and said, "You can stop saying that."

He then kissed her, as she caressed his back. They continued to kiss, as Harima reached for her back, about to unzip her. Tenma continued kissing, as she suddenly felt completely romantic, but Harima felt something on her back. He then felt a small smooth lump on her back, from in her suit. He then thought, "Hey… Wait a minute… Why did it feel like a…?"

Suddenly, Tenma jerked back, as she shook. She gasped, as her body was shaking. She then said, "AAH! Ho-Ho-Ho-Honey… I want you… Honey… You know you want to. _Error!_ Anything you say-, _Error_, Anything you say-, _Error, _I wan-wan-wan-wan… So hot…"

Harima gasped, "What the hell?"

Tenma shook, as she smoked from her body. She stopped, as she turned to him and said, "Oh, Harima… Honey… Hon-Hon-Hon-Hon… Harrrrrr… ima-ma-ma. Anything you say… Anything you say… _Malfunction! Malfunction! Emotional Overload! Overload! Error! Error! _I want you, honey… Anything you-you-you say… _Error! System overload! Error! Malfunction! Error!_"

Harima gasped, as Tenma flailed a bit, "What the hell? This Tenma is… What the hell _is _she?"

She then dropped her ears, as she beeped, "Anything you say… I will lissssssssss…"

She slurred down, as electrical waves crackled around her, and then shut down, completely. She froze, as her lips curled a bit, and her eyes went black. She slurred, incoherently, as Harima cringed.

"It's _no wonder _why there are plenty of you…" he cringed.

He called out, as he cradled the broken Bunny Girl Robot, "HELP! A Bunny Robot is down! HELP! MAYDAY!"

The green and blue bunny robots stopped him and said, "It's fine! Please calm down, honey!"

The blue one said, "We'll take her in."

Harima asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Some of the patrons and customers watched on, as he was nervous, "Crap! This is bad. Did anyone notice me kissing her?"

Eri then gasped, as she saw him, "Whiskers?! What the hell is _he _doing here?"

He pleaded to the Bunnies, "No, wait! It's not what you think!"

The green Tenma said, "Probably a screw loose."

The blue one nodded, "I agree!"

She turned to him and said, "Honey, if you want, you can carry her to this address. Here."

She printed a small slip of paper from her waist panel, as she gave Harima the address. He then asked, "There?"

The Green Tenma said, as she winked at him, "You know you want to. Besides, she can fix us, if a Bunny Girl is malfunctioning."

The Blue Tenma said, "But this will be our secret. Do NOT mention it to anyone. Anything you say, I will listen, honey."

They left, as the green one called, "It's alright, everybody! One of our employees just blew a fuse. Enjoy your stay, and ignore the clamor."

They all calmed down, as Harima held the broken robot Tenma and said, "Still… Who would fix her?"

The blue Tenma then whispered, "Leave now. Bring her to the place, post haste."

"Uh, but what about my coffee?"

"It's on the house. Please go. Follow me to the back."

He nodded and said, "Let's go, Tenma…"

He ran off, as the Blue Tenma pranced off. He followed her, as Eri was confused, overhearing Harima's shock. She then thought, "Could it be _that's _the reason why there are multiple Tenmas? I heard of rabbits, mass-producing… but never robots. Well, yes, but-."

The Magenta Tenma that was by her asked her, "So, did you enjoy your tea, honey?"

Eri shouted, "WILL YOU STOP SAYING HONEY? I'M A WOMAN!"

She replied, as she winked, "Calm down, honey. You'll be okay. It's rude to feel upset. Shall we serve you our special tea, for this occasion?"

Eri sighed, as she was upset, "Oh, I give up… I've had better service than this…"

**XXXXX**

One hour later, Harima drove in his motorcycle to the place where he'd drop off his broken robot… Tenma's house.

"NO WAY! _THIS _IS THE PLACE?"

He then snuffed, as he stepped off, holding the Tenma Robot in his arms, "Okay… I am so confused… How can this house, home of Tenma and her sister, be the place?"

He rang the doorbell, as the door opened. Yakumo, a girl with short black hair and a white coat, appeared by the doorway. She smiled and said, "Oh, Harima… I was expecting you."

Harima gasped, "YAKUMO?!"

Yakumo bowed and said, "Do forgive me."

She saw the broken Tenma and shrieked, "OH, NO! TENMA!"

Harima explained, "I'm sorry. She just broke, and-."

She took the broken down Bunny Girl and shooed Harima away. She said, "Thank you for the emergency, now go away."

She slammed the door, quickly, as Harima thought, "Uh… What just happened?"

* * *

The next day, at school, Eri was asking Tenma questions about last night, in which she forgot about Harima's _own _problems. She barked at Tenma, "OH, YEAH? Well explain to me why there were about 50 of you, in trampy bunny girl costumes?"

Tenma barked, "I have no idea what the heck you're talking about!"

Eri shouted, "Don't lie to me, Tenma! Why the hell were you in that Bunny Girl Uniform, among other clones of you!"

Tenma said, as she was hurt, "How dare you! I thought we were friends… Tell me, would I be in two places, at once?"

"_Two _Places?! What about _thirty_?!"

"Huh?"

"There were thirty of you!"

Tenma sobbed, as she was fuming, "How dare you! You and I were supposed to be friends! But I don't want to be accused of working in a café, like that! Friends _never _accuse people of second jobs! If you want to have me as a Bunny Girl, try asking my sister! Goodbye!"

Eri shouted, "FINE! GO!"

Tenma huffed off, "HMPH!"

She went past Harima, as he waved to her, "Hey, Tenma!"

She huffed again, ignoring Harima, "HMPH!"

She left the classroom, as Harima thought, "That's weird… Either she's repaired, or _this _is the real Tenma. Maybe I am exaggerating this situation."

He pondered, but Eri approached him, holding his shoulders. He turned around and saw Eri, winking to her and giving a kissing gesture to him. Harima shivered, as Eri held his head, placing it in her bosom.

Harima cringed, "Uh… Rich Girl?"

As she held him, she spoke in a robot voice, "Honey… Anything you say… I will listen, honey…"

He gasped, as she let out a grin. She shoved him down to the floor, landing on his butt. Eri let out a laugh, as she chuckled at him, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Look at the look on your face, you dummy! Moron! Idiot!"

She continued to laugh at him, as he cried, "Damn it! I hate her, so much…"

**XXXXX**

At lunch time, Eri was talking with Harima, alone, as she was concerned about last night. She stated that she knew that there were Tenma Robots, since the real Tenma was here.

"I know…" he said, "But I promised the green and blue ones… or whatever… that I cannot spill this secret."

"Idiot! Everybody knew about it, when you shot your mouth out! In fact, the boys _did_ enjoy it. They are such pigs. You, however, are less than that. You're just a bastard."

He growled, "Take it back."

She smirked, "No. But I will overlook what that Tenma Robot did to me and her sudden bare chest hugging. She seemed real. I mean, it felt like a pillow, made of soft comfort beads."

He replied, "I know. I felt a lump on her back… and it was…"

She gasped, "A screw?"

He said, "I mean, _that_ Tenma was a robot… which would be one… it has some shown traits. In any case, you think we should try again, and visit the café."

She turned away, as she griped, "Forget it. I'm laying off cafés, for a long time. If I ever get fan-service, like that, I could move away from Japan. I'm not going with you… Unless, you tell me how she malfunctioned… That was NO blown fuse."

Harima pouted and said, as he lied to the blonde girl, "No. She obviously spilled my coffee onto her. That was hot coffee. Did yours malfunction?"

Eri huffed, "No. My Tenma Bunny Bot was annoying. And she kept saying that stupid catchphrase – _Anything you say, I will listen, honey_. And all this chaos, for a popular café, having the boys suffer through this… I feel so dirty. So…"

She walked off, as Harima said, "Yes. I knew you'd reject my offer."

Eri thought, as she walked away, "I'm sorry, Whiskers. I can't go back… Not after _your _fiasco, whatever it was."

As she left, Harima felt dejected. He then thought, as he was thinking, "But I am so confused. I cannot tell which Tenma was which… Would the one in red be one of the imposters? I mean, one of them had dark skin, pale skin, tan skin, and even fair skin. Most of the Bunnies had the same qualities as Tenma… except…"

He then gasped, as he realized the one main key in Tenma's personality was missing – her tiny pigtails.

He cried, "OF COURSE! None of the robot bunny girls had Tenma's little pigtails! It's all true!"

He then sighed in depression, "Well… I knew it was too good to be true. Maybe I was wrong about Tenma. I should to find her and apologize to her, for hurting her feelings."

He left to find Tenma. But as he walked off, he spotted Tenma, who was with Yakumo. She then said to her sister, as Harima was concerned, "Tenma… You go on home."

Tenma asked, "How come? Is something wrong?"

Harima whispered, "Tenma's Sister… She's obviously talking about last night."

She said to her, "Tenma… Go home… I will meet you, later."

Tenma bowed and said, "Yes, little sister. Your every word, I will listen."

She walked off, as Harima thought in confusion, "Huh? Did she just-?"

Yakumo turned to Harima, but he already hid away. She then thought, "Huh. I thought I heard someone."

She walked away, as Harima was shivering in fear. He cringed, "Oh, god. It's like out of a manga that Karasuma would've created. This is scary."

He trembled off, as he turned to leave the school. But he saw Yakumo, and he suddenly cried out in fear.

"Hello, Harima…" Yakumo said, "How are you, today?"

He ran away, without responding. She then asked, "What's wrong with him, today? I mean, he _did _help me, with the Tenma Robot. But why isn't he saying something about it?"

She then smiled and thought, "I get it. But he'll find out, eventually."

**XXXXX**

The next evening, Harima decided to _not _come to the café, after the fiasco he did. He'd also believe that Eri would also be present, but knowing what happened to Eri, last night, he wouldn't decide. He then lied on the bed, as he felt uneasy. He replied, "This sucks. Why hasn't Tenma _or _Yakumo called? I wonder if Tenma hates me… or those Tenma Robots have banned me from that café… _or _Eri is not berating me, as usual… _or _maybe… I'm losing it."

The phone rang. He got up and went to the phone. He answered the phone, as he heard Yakumo's voice. She asked him if he'd come to her house, privately. He responded that if it was about last night's trauma. She responded that it's not. She also told him to come by. Harima hung up and said, "I'll figure it out. Tenma… and her clones… I wish everything would be better…"

He left, as the phone rang again. He left already, as it was Eri's voice. She spoke from the answering machine, "Whiskers, it's Eri. I have thought about it, and I figured I needed to know the truth. So, if you want, I'm willing to try again… on me, Harima. Uh, I mean… Well, uh… Just call me back, you idiot! I need company!"

She hung up, as the message ended.

**XXXXX**

That night, Harima came into Tenma's house, as she was greeted by Yakumo. She welcomed him in, as he asked if Tenma was home. She said, "Yes. She's in the living room."

They stepped into the living room, as Tenma smiled at him, "Harima! Good to see you, again!"

He then asked, "Listen, Tenma… I want to say this to you. About the _Bunny Girl Café_, I'm sorry I accused you of you working there."

Tenma smiled, as she nodded, "Well, all is forgiven. You're right. But how would you guess that I did?"

Harima was about to answer the solution, until Yakumo halted him and said, "Uh… Tenma, why don't you go upstairs and study?"

Tenma whined, "But, Yakumo…"

Yakumo scolded her, "Go to your room!"

Tenma stood up and said, "Yes, my little sister."

She walked to her room, as Yakumo said, "We'll talk, privately."

He asked her, "I want to know about your sister and her clones… at the café."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. You see, she came onto me, and-."

"You and her kissed each other, right?"

He gasped, "How did you know?"

She glared at him and said, "The answers are all you need, by yourself. I'm doing you a favor, only to see if you knew the truth. But if you want to know… promise me to _not _tell a soul. Okay?"

Harima struggled a bit, as he was upset, "Crap… It's like she's testing me to date her sister… But how did she know about me and the Tenma Robot kissing?"

He then asked, "One question… Do you know that your sister worked at that café? I want to know…"

Yakumo said, "That depends. What happened?"

Harima told the whole story to her, as he also mentioned that he once dated the Tenma Robot, recently. Yakumo was shocked, as she said, "I don't believe it. You dated my sister?"

"Yeah. And she suddenly shorted out. And when we kissed… it was like… Well, she suddenly called me "Honey", a lot… easily."

"Oh… I never knew that."

"Well… It is so scary. But the trouble is… the Tenma Robot must've blew a fuse, when we had fireworks."

"No, it wasn't. You see…"

Yakumo stopped and explained the story behind the Tenma Bunnies:  
_"The café you went to, the other day, was a popular site. You see, Tenma was the only employee in the café, and she worked like a machine. It opened, after I bought it from a contractor. But as I fixed up the café, and time passed on, my boss suggested that I have to make this café more pleasing. So I created a Bunny Bot that resembles Tenma with her usual poses and smiles. After the patrons loved her so much, they wanted to stay. But as time went on, the boys wanted more of the fan-service. So, I decided to help create the Bunny Robots, all with the same looks and style, all with the same programming, but with different colors. I had the original mass-produced, so I can have many Bunny Bots to help at the café. They were all created and tested, only to see if they match the original Tenma's mannerism._"

Harima asked, "Did you create these girls?"

Yakumo said, "No, but I had them designed to look like her… But it seems that they don't match her. I had them tested, during the upgrade from one Tenma Bunny to five… and then ten… and then twenty. And soon after, we had about fifty Tenma Bunnies to work at the café, with eight of the Tenma Bunnies as the main employees. We had the other twelve work there as trainees."

Harima asked her, "And what about maintenance? That Red Tenma broke down, when we kissed."

Yakumo explained, "Kissing is illogical… It is also awkward. The Tenmas only pose and flirt with the customers, but they cannot kiss. I didn't have time for their reprogramming…"

She blushed heavily, as Harima said, "You mean… You never experienced kissing?"

Yakumo confessed, as she was blushing, "Uh… … …Tenma… She… Uh…"

She broke down and cried out, "OKAY! I didn't want any of the customers to have them as girlfriends! But every time they break down, due to MEGA romances, they tend to break down…"

Harima asked, "And… what about their memories? Do they know that they are robots?"

Yakumo said, "Yes. After all, they are programmed to do so. However, they _never _tell the customers about it."

She gave him a pamphlet of the _Bunny-Girl Café _and added, "Here. Most of our new customers get a special pamphlet that explains everything. But there was just _one _rule about the Tenma Bunny Bots – you _never _tell them that they are robots, unless it is an emergency."

She asked him, "Hey, listen… Would you like to see them? I have a laboratory, in the café, which tests and repairs our Bunny Bots."

He replied, "Sure. I mean, do you have a lab that tests them fembot bunnies? I'm curious."

Yakumo said, "Why sure… It'll be nice of you to know. But promise me not to tell a soul, especially Sawachika-Senpai. And, yes, she was there, when the fiasco happened. All of the Bunny Bots' customer orders are recorded and sent to the register. She bought two coffees, three slices of cakes, and a special relaxing tea."

She then said, as she gave him a small sheet of paper. She said, "This is a special password code that will take you to the laboratory. It is _only _for you. So, do not address this to anybody."

"But, I cannot. I'm banned from that café…"

"No, you're not. You only get banned for a high ruckus or when you suddenly smoke in here. We have a NO SMOKING policy. I beg of you, if you want to know… Please visit the café, anytime soon. Tomorrow sounds right, but…"

He said, "WAIT! I'll go, tomorrow night. But… I don't have any money…"

Yakumo winked and said, "It's on the house. I'll call the technicians and say that your next visit is FREE. You can have _anything _you want… Okay?"

Harima thought, "I'll only want the truth… and maybe some coffee… black with three sugar cubes. I need to feel relaxed."

He said, "Thank you. I _will _try… and thank you for the invite. By the way, how do you know so much about the Tenma Bunny Robots?"

Yakumo turned away and said, "Go."

Harima left, as Yakumo shut the door. He looked at the paper and said, "Tomorrow… I am going to give her the message… and tomorrow, I can say it to Tenma… maybe the _real _Tenma… on how I feel about her."

He left in his motorcycle, as Yakumo was watching out the window. She whispered, "I'm sorry… Harima."

**XXXXX**

The next night, Harima was waiting by the table, as he was waiting for his Tenma Bunny. The Red Bunny appeared, as she bowed and said, "Hello, Honey. Par to my boss's orders, you shall get a FREE meal. Now, shall I take your order? Anything you say, I will listen, honey."

Harima then asked, "Would you come closer to me, Tenma?"

She sat by him, as she asked, "What it is, honey?"

Harima whispered the pass-code to her – _"113091_". Tenma then beeped and said, in a robotic voice, "_Authorization code confirmed…_"

She sat up as she said, "Right this way… Yakumo…"

He thought, as he was confused, "Yakumo?!"

Tenma Bunny then said, as she walked, "Follow me."

They walked together, as they went passed the other robots that were serving their customers their food. Tenma then showed a door to a secret lab, which said "_Authorized Personnel ONLY_". She opened the door, as Tenma said, "Step inside, please."

He stepped inside, as he gulped, "Well… here goes nothing… Time to go in the rabbit hole…"

Tenma shut the door, as she resumed her functions. She pranced away, as Harima was in a huge room.

When he arrived, he saw a huge assembly line of Tenma Robots, as he saw them being tested. Each Tenma Bunny Robot had a white and grey playboy bunny uniform, with the words _"Test Doll_" on their uniform, printed in a long ribbon. There were two Tenma Robots, serving tea to a test dummy, as one robot responded, "Here is your tea, honey. Will there be anything else?"

The second robot said, as she caressed the dummy's chest, "Anything you say, I will listen, honey."

Two technicians studied them and said that they are in working order. Harima walked down the corridor, and then viewed a broken Tenma Bunny being repaired by three men in white coats and masks. She was in a seated position, as they unzipped her top, revealing her bare chest, with her long hair covering her breasts. They went to her back panel and unscrew it open. They examined her circuitry, as the Tenma Robot beeped, "Honey. Honey. Honey. Honey."

Harima kept walking, as he then viewed another Tenma Bunny, with just her upper body, minus her arms, being tested for speech patterns. Wires were connected into the abdomen, as she started speaking in different phrases.

"Welcome, honey. We've been expecting you. Enjoy your stay, honey. Anything you say, I will listen, honey. Anything you say, I will listen, honey. Shall I take your order? You are so hot, honey."

Harima whispered, "It's like she has catchphrases. No wonder the people liked her… and the others."

A technician shouted, in another room, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE TENMA BUNNY HAS BEEN SCREWED?"

He ran to see a room, as he saw a technician scolding his assistant, as there was a Tenma Bunny with tan skin, malfunctioning, dropping tea cups, smashing them to the ground. She glitched as she spoke, "Hello… Hello… Hon-Hon-Hon-Hon… _Error! This Bunny Girl Robot has been compromised_. Anything you say, I will listen, honey… Any-say… Say…"

She tilted back, as she dropped to the floor. She slurred, "Would you like some… teeeeeee…?"

The first technician shouted, "IDIOT! You shouldn't have tightened her screws! This is what our boss doesn't want! Now we'll have to test our robots, again!"

He then viewed another room, with a Tenma Bunny standing in place, as one technician grabbed her synthetic breasts and squeezed them a bit, "Hmm… Good texture… And perfect to make the customer feel right at home. We need to make sure that her body temperature matches the heat of the others."

A second technician was painting some lip gloss, lightly on her lips, as the first technician held up a remote control. He reactivated the Tenma Robot. Her eyes light up and she spoke, "Welcome, Honey. We have been expecting you."

Harima thought, "For a minute, I thought he was a pervert. But then again, Tenma's body is for science, after all…"

He griped, "WAIT! What am I saying? Why am I wasting time with this mess?"

He walked down a huge white hallway, which showed a display line of different Tenma Bunnies, each with different skin color and uniform color. He then whispered, as he felt creeped out by the motionless androids, "Okay… I feel like I am in Disneyland or something… It's like that they act like they are from different nations… but they speak _one _voice… Tenma's."

He left the lab, as he moaned, "Damn. Tenma's Sister sure can tell the truth. I just wish Tenma would forgive me, now that I know the truth."

The Red Tenma appeared and said to him, "Hello, honey. I want to make you feel at home. Anything you say, I will listen, honey."

He smiled and said, "Yeah. I'm happy for _one _Tenma."

She then beeped, as she held his head, "Anything you say, I will listen, honey. I love you."

He gasped, as he cried, "NO WAY! I thought romance was illogical!"

The Red Tenma Robot then smiled in a lovey-dovey grin, "Oh, Harima… Never leave me. I love you."

He gasped, "No… No!"

He cried, "IT CANNOT BE! YOU _ARE _HER!"

Tenma winked and said, "Anything you say, I will listen, honey."

He cried, "STOP SAYING THAT!"

She replied, "Please calm down, honey. It's rude to feel upset. Shall we serve you our special tea, for this occasion?"

He ran off, as he was scared, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Tenma cried, "HARIMA! WAIT!"

He ran away, with tears rolling down his eyes, and flying in the air, as he was running away from the café.

"I knew it was too good to be true! Please forgive me, Tenma! I want you, so badly!" He shouted, as he was running frantically.

Tenma then held her chest and beeped, "My emotions… are very damaged. Must be in need of repairs… Repairs… Repairs…"

She powered down, as a technician appeared, carrying the motionless robot inside.

* * *

He was outside, scared to death by the whole laboratory. He sobbed, "I believe… I believe… Tenma… Why did you become this way?"

He walked off, as he did not look back at the café. As he walked, he had many visions in his head, seeing the Tenma Robots in his head. He saw a Tenma Robot, being repaired in her stomach panel, saying "Honey" and making kissing gestures. He then remembered a Tenma Robot in dark skin, placing dishes in a tray. However, she dropped a plate and pouted. He also remembered a Tenma Robot being tested, by caressing a test dummy, laughing and winking at it.

"What am I doing?" He moaned, as he was upset, "Tenma… She's nothing but a main core for the café."

He cried out, "WHY? Why the girl that I love did turned out to be a machine? WHY?"

He sobbed, as he walked in dejected depression.

**XXXXX**

The next day, he arrived at Tenma's house, knocking on the door. But no one came to answer. He gave up and walked home.

Minutes later, at school, Harima was walking inside, as Tenma waved to him. She cheered, "Hi, Harima!"

He ignored her, as he felt unhappy. She started to feel sad, as she whispered, "Harima isn't talking to me. I wonder why. Is he upset over the whole _Bunny Café _thing? What do I do?"

Hours later, he was walking home, as Yakumo went to him. She called to him, "Harima! I didn't get your call! Did you see the truth?"

Harima sobbed, "Go away."

She asked, "But Harima… Did you see the android Tenmas? If so, then you should try and see them again."

He said, "I need to be alone. So, no. I'm not going to… and I'm not going back to that café, again."

He walked off, as Yakumo felt sad.

**XXXXX**

When he got home, he started to feel unhappy. He said, "Tenma…"

"Yes?"

He stopped, as he turned on the light. He saw Tenma, in her school uniform, and in her pigtails. He approached her and asked, "Tenma? Is that you? Are you really an android?"

Tenma asked, as she was angry, "Harima! How dare you bring that up, again!"

He smiled, as he hugged her. He smiled and said, "It really _is _you!"

He smiled and said, "Oh, Tenma! Forget everything and let's have a nice lunch together!"

Tenma asked, "Are you okay, Harima?"

Harima smiled, as he held her head, "Now, now. I'll explain, as we have dinner together. I'm glad you're here with me… and not some android."

"Huh? I don't know what the heck-!"

"Never mind! Have a seat!"

She stay seated, as he went to the kitchen. She smiled and said, "How sweet. Harima is having dinner with me."

Meanwhile, at Yakumo's house, she was looking for Tenma.

"Sis?" She called, "Are you present?"

She then said, as she held up a small LED tracker, "Oh, dear. Tenma must've been gone, and she didn't notify me. I wonder…"

**XXXXX**

At Harima's house, he and Tenma had curry, together. Tenma smiled, as she ate her curry, "You make good curry, Harima."

He gleamed, "I sure do. Besides, it is perfect for you, my dear."

Tenma asked, "Dear? What are you saying? Is there something you're hiding? I mean, first, you accused me of being a robot, then, you worry about me, and now, you're buttering up to me!"

She then sobbed, "I mean, just today… You didn't want to talk to me. I felt awful. So, I thought I'd come for a visit. Harima, don't feel bad, over something like that. Just tell me what is on your mind…"

Harima then confessed, "Tenma… If I told you everything, you'd laugh at me. But here goes…"

He was about to say something, but they went closer to each other. Tenma blushed, as she said, "Oh, Harima…"

Harima whispered, as he closed his eyes, "Forgive me…"

They went closer and closer, until they touched lips. They started kissing, as Tenma moaned, holding onto Harima's waist. They continued kissing, as Tenma felt light-headed. She felt dizzy, as she froze in place. Harima stopped kissing, as Tenma's mouth was smoking. She then giggled, as she opened her eyes, "WOW! What a kiss!"

They kissed again, but Tenma said, "Uh… I think I should use the restroom."

She got up, as she wobbled a bit. She then left to use the bathroom, but…

**WHAM!  
**Tenma ran into the wall, as she was still dizzy. She then ran to the wall, again, as she was completely dizzy. She spoke, "Wow… I am starting to feel a little loopy…"

She continued on, as Harima said, "Tenma! Tenma!"

He held her, and then tried to relax her. She calmed down and said, "I'm fine… It's so… good. Harima, I never knew you were such a hot guy…"

She winked, as Harima giggled, "Well, there _is _just one of you."

He lied her down on the bed, as she smiled, "Thank you, Harima…"

"Comfortable?"

"Yes. I feel uneasy… but…"

She giggled, "Oh, whatever. I like it here. Kiss me."

They kissed again, as Tenma felt light-headed. But suddenly, Tenma started to twitch. She then shoved Harima off, as she sat up. She then turned her head and beeped, "Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!"

Harima was shocked, as he saw Tenma, who was yet another android. She then walked around in circles, saying "Kiss me!" over and over again. She then ran around the room and headed to the restroom. But she ran into the wall, again. This time, her head fell off, landing onto the floor. Her head kept saying "Kiss me!", while Harima was feeling frightened.

"Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me! Kissssssss… meeeeeeee… kssssss… KCH!"

Sparks sparked out of her neck, as her eyes flickered to black. Her headless body kept walking around, as it ran towards him. After a few steps, it fell to the floor and stopped moving. He gasped, as her body froze. He cried, "NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE! WHY DO BAD THINGS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?"

Just then, a knock on the door was made. It was Yakumo. She called out to him to open the door. Harima got up and opened it. She stepped inside and saw Tenma's head on the floor. She sobbed, as she cried to Harima, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

He yelled, "I DON'T KNOW!"

He added, "Tenma's Sister… Does Tenma ever act like a chicken, with its head off?"

She picked up her head and said, "No… But I guess I know why…"

She sobbed, as she was crying, "No… My dear sweet Tenma… How could you break down, so easily…"

She tried to reattach her head and said, "Hang on… You'll be as good as new… Tenma… I… I love you…"

She tried to attach it, but no luck. Her wires in her neck hole were frayed and hydraulic fluid started to pour lightly. Yakumo started to cry, clutching the head of Tenma in her chest. She continued to sob, as Harima felt unhappy. He asked, "Yakumo. What is going on?"

Yakumo wept, "My sister… She's unfixable… I cannot repair her now… Oh, why did she come here? She left my house, and she suddenly walked here…"

Harima asked, "Yakumo, please. Would you tell me?"

She got up and said, "Tenma wasn't supposed to be here. I tracked her down, after I was looking for her. But now, she's broken. She'll have to be fixed, back at the lab. Forgive me, Harima… But would you like to come with?"

He gasped, as he thought, "Damn! Not the Tenma Bunny Bot Café, again!"

He begrudgingly accepts, but only because he wants to know the truth, from Yakumo, about an android Tenma.

Yakumo bowed and sobbed, "Thank you. Please… We must fix her."

They left Harima's house, with the lights off.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the café, Eri was being treated by three Tenmas. One had a lime green uniform, posing on the table, in front of her strawberry cake. A violet one was placing her head into her bosom, as a yellow one was caressing her shoulder.

Eri moaned, as she was motionless, in shock, "Why do I even come here?"

A Tenma Bunny Robot in rose pink clapped her hands and signaled to the three. She called, "Come, come, come, ladies! We cannot leave the others waiting!"

They got up and left Eri's table. The lime green one winked at her, as the yellow one gave a kissing gesture. The four robots left, as Eri was traumatized. She moaned in sadness, "I can take this torture… any day of the week…"

She came to and saw Harima and Yakumo, running passed her. She thought, "Huh? Whiskers and Yakumo? And…"

She saw Tenma's headless body, cradled by Yakumo, while Harima has her head. She shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL?"

She then ran after them, as Yakumo arrived at the door. She then said, as she held the doorknob, "Here. We can enter here. Quickly. We must-!"

"A-HA!" Eri barked, as she saw Yakumo and Harima with the Tenma Android.

She bellowed, "SO! You two are at it, trying to make me suffer with your… with your…"

She stammered, as she saw Tenma's robot body. She turned pale white, and then fainted. Harima asked, "Uh, did she-?"

Yakumo said, "It's fine. We can take her with."

Eri came to and said, "Yakumo… What is this weird place? Do you know that your sis-?"

"I know!" Yakumo said, feeling unhappy, "I created them."

Harima asked Eri, "Rich Girl… I know you were feeling uneasy by this, but you have to see this… provided if you don't tell a living soul."

Eri nodded and said, "I promise…", but she had her fingers crossed.

Yakumo opened the door. They all stepped inside, as Eri saw a huge laboratory. She walked down the corridor, as she saw various Tenma Bunnies being tested.

Harima said, "You haven't seen how they are _really _built…"

Eri snuffed, "Oh, yeah? I'll bet they kiss, unlike you…"

Yakumo said, "Kissing is illogical."

Eri then saw a Tenma Robot, malfunctioning, while pouring tea to the floor. She beeped, "More tea? More tea? More tea?"

She then saw another room, with a Tenma Robot being repaired in her chest panel, while she was winking her left and right eye, alternately and fast. She then saw another room, as a headless Tenma Bunny girl was being repaired, while the technicians replaced her old head with a new one, which looked exactly like her recent head. They attached the wires, as Tenma's head started to move, making winks and kissing gestures.

Eri shivered, "Okay… So creepy…"

Yakumo said, as she was at the repair room, "Here we are."

**XXXXX**

As Tenma was being repaired, Harima asked her, "Well…"

Yakumo said, "Well, what?"

Harima asked, "Aren't you going to tell me what happened to the REAL Tenma?"

Eri said, "Yeah! For once, unlike always, he's right! What did you do to her?"

Yakumo sobbed, as she confessed, "Oh… I think you need to know…"

She bit her lip and confessed. She explained to the two about Tenma.

"Well… This is really my sister, but I'm an only child, in reality. You see, when I was young, my mom and dad cared for me. I wanted to have a sister, maybe to play with, but my mother passed away, when I was a child. Two years later, my father died… which left me all alone… And I was very sad.  
Of course, during my time, alone, I studied in many lessons in school, and I always had good grades. After that, in my first year of Middle School, I got a job in robotics. I was working on various fields on it, and I have been greatly impressed by my fellow technicians. As time went on, one of my workers suggested that I should create a robot version of myself… but knowing his thoughts, I figured I would do something better. So, I went ahead and built me a girl of my dreams. By the "_girl of my dreams_", I meant that I have built me a big sister. And that is when I made Tenma, the girl we know now. I know it's tough to feel lonely, but I didn't want to be lonely and sad. So, that was when I decided to open the _Bunny-Girl Café_, with Tenma in it. It worked, but it became so popular that the factory that made Tenma made me produced many more robots of her. And that was it… But I didn't want to give up on the original Tenma. So, I owned her, as my own sister, but only for part-time purposes. Sadly, time went on, and she suddenly started to wear out. And every time I repaired her, it makes me wonder to myself that I would lose the one source of happiness that I ever had."

She looked to the window, as the technician was repairing and reconnecting Tenma's neck. She concluded, "But now… It looks like I would dispose of her, and maybe replace her with a newer model… but I grew to love this one. She was my first."

Harima asked, "But why? Why didn't you tell us, before?"

Eri snuffed, "Idiot! She'd never tell us! She swore to keep it a secret. Besides, it is weird, having an android of a best friend hanging with you, all these years ago."

Harima asked, "Tenma's Sister… uh, Yakumo… Listen… If you can fix her, please… Tell her that I am sorry. And her secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul."

Yakumo smiled, as she was happy, "You mean it? Harima-Senpai… Thank you…"

Harima said, "Well, I better have my leave. I think I may come back again, hopefully for another round. I like this place."

Yakumo said, "I wouldn't bother. Most of our robots still need work. How about next week? We are doing some updating to the Bunny Bots, including their personality. Also, we'll also make sure that any tea or coffee will not be poured on, in their servos. Trust me. I tried to make them waterproof, and I did. But some of their seams in their skins were a bit open."

Harima smiled and said, "Sure. And take care of your sister."

He called to Eri, "Rich Girl! Let's go."

Yakumo halted her and said, "Uh, Harima? Is it okay if I talk to Eri, alone?"

He said, "Sure. I don't care."

He left, as Eri asked, "What's going on?"

Yakumo said, as she looked at her, "Tell me… Did you enjoy our Tenma Bunny Bots?"

Eri then fumed, "Did I enjoy them?"

She barked, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK? Hell, no, I didn't like them! You need to shape them up! What kind of robots are they?"

"Easy, Eri! I don't want you-!"

"Shut up! Do you treat them to ALL the customers, or just the boys!"

"Believe me! I'm not a lecherous person! All genders must be relaxed! That's why her chest is at a right temperature, only to enjoy our comfort."

"Well, it's scary, and I don't like it! Next thing you'll tell me that they kiss!"

"They do… but it's not in their programming, since-."

Eri gasped in horror, as she shouted, "WHAAAAT? HOW DARE YOU! WHAT KIND OF SICKO ARE YOU?"

She kept ranting and raving, as Yakumo had a remote behind her back. She pressed the button and Eri started to stammer and stutter, while blushing red in her cheeks. She then spoke, "UH… I, I, I, it's so… wrong to, wrong to…"

Yakumo tried to calm her down, but she started to jerk and swerve, left and right, beeping profusely.

Yakumo cried, "Oh, no! She's malfunctioning, again."

Eri then beeped, as she tilted back, "_System malfunction… System malfunction… Error… Error…_"

She kept turning and twitching, as her fingers were twitching, as well. Her eyes were flickering, left and right, closing each eye, in a fast manner, as she was smoking from her head. Yakumo called in a technician and said to examine Eri. The technician in white opened her back panel and deactivated her.

"Nnnnnnnnn…" Eri slumped down, with her arms flailing.

Yakumo said, "Oh, good… She'll be alright."

She then saw Eri's head fall off, because it was loose. Her head rolled to her feet, as Yakumo added, "Almost…"

She ordered the technician, "Have her fixed… Dismantle her, and maybe see what went wrong. Also, erase her memories of the whole Tenma Robot story."

The technician asked, "But wouldn't she know that she's a robot?"

Yakumo said, as she picked up Eri's head, "It's a risk I am willing to take, but I want her to be like Tenma. Speaking of which, erase her sudden memories of romance towards Harima-senpai, from when she glitched, days ago. I cannot have my main robot sister become emotionally damaged."

He asked her, "And if we fail to fix her…"

She winked, "You know what to do…"

She gave him Eri's head, and the technician carried the broken Eri Robot into the other room. Yakumo sighed, as she said, "Poor Eri…"

**XXXXX**

In the repair room, the technicians were repairing Eri, as she was on the table, without her arms and lower half. She beeped, as the repairmen examined her circuitry, "Hello… Hello… Honey… Honey… GTCH! What is this? What kind of-? What kind of-? What kind of-? Idiot! Dummy! Moron! Mor-mor-mor-moron! Save me, Whiskers! I feel li-li-li-li-li… _Warning… system overload…_"

The technician deactivated her, as the second repairman was fixing Tenma, as she was in her school uniform, still being attached from her neck.

"Yak-Yak-Yak-Yak-Yakumo-o-o-o-o-o… Anything you say-ay-ay-ay-ay… I will lis-lis-listen… Honnnnney…"

The technician said, "So far, so good. Once we reconnect her, we can start cleaning out her circuits."

They continued to work on both robots, all night.

* * *

Later that day, in school, Harima was relaxing by the building, as he still thought about Tenma, who was really a robot, built by Yakumo. Of course, he did not know about Eri, who was also a robot.

"Well… Maybe our love wasn't meant to be… but I cannot give in. Maybe one day, I'll confess to her…" he said, as he felt happy that everything was cleared up.

Eri, however, walked by, as she was feeling tired. She asked him, as she went to him, "Hey, Whiskers… Are you going back to that café, again?"

Harima said, "No, I think I'll just stay here and relax. How about you?"

He then asked, "Listen… I'm really sorry I dragged you into this mess. In any case, how about we go out, together?"

Eri said, "As if. Besides… Tenma promised me to have dinner with her sister."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Just us four. I'm sure we can put whatever happened behind us."

"Oh, okay. You sure that you want to go to that café, again?"

"Uh… No, thanks. After that complaint about three Tenma Bunnies, in front of me, I don't want to come back. NO exceptions."

"Okay. But I'm glad that we kept a secret, together."

Eri then thought, "Strange… Why can't I remember last night?"

Tenma appeared and called to Eri,"Eri! Harima! Hey!"

She ran to them, as Tenma said, "Come on, Eri! We have to go home!"

Eri nodded and said, "Uh, right."

She turned to him and said, "Be here at 8?"

Harima replied, "Sure. I'll be there."

The girls left, as Harima was sighing, "Oh, well… It's best to have one girl to love, than to have over 50 of them…"

**XXXXX**

He never bothered going back to that café… well, often he does. But still, he still kept his secret of the Tenma Bunnies safe. At Yakumo's house, she and Harima were setting the table. Yakumo was cooking in a pot, as she said, "Thanks for coming over to help me with dinner."

Harima said, "Anytime, Yakumo. And also, I'm sorry again for this turmoil."

Yakumo said, "That's okay. Anything you say, I will listen…"

He gasped, as Yakumo giggled, "Oh, come now. I was only kidding."

"Yeah, incidentally, how come you kept saying that, along with "Honey"?"

"Well, Honey is how we call our customers… and their catchphrase, well, it's how they react, because they are loyal to being serving to humans… but the other night… well, that was our little secret."

He said, "I see what you mean."

He finished, as he said, walking away, "Listen, I better wash up."

Yakumo said, as she set the stove to simmer, "Sure. Tenma and Eri should arrive, soon."

He left, as Yakumo waited. The door shut, as she left to another room.

At the washroom, Harima then washed his face and said, "HAH! I'm sure I can handle being with Rich Girl and Tenma! I mean, how bad can it be? Tenma…"

He then smiled, as he felt proud, "One day…"

In the other room, Yakumo was busy repairing Tenma and Eri, who were standing in place, being repaired in their waist panels. She thought, "I'm surprised that she doesn't know about Eri, yet. But if he's happy for my sister, then I am happy."

She tweaked Eri's circuitry, as Eri beeped, laughing in a monotone voice. Yakumo held up a screwdriver and said, "If this doesn't work, and if Harima knows about it, I could be in big trouble. But soon… Eri… You will have a new home… because I can handle only Tenma."

She finished on Eri, as she started on Tenma.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, far away in a beach house, a blonde haired girl with pigtails was relaxing by the night sky, in her chair, having some juice. She then said, "Ah… Peace and quiet, under the night sky."

It was the _real _Eri Sawachika. She was in her white gown, as she was admiring the stars. She smiled and said, "Thank you, Yakumo… for giving me some peace, _away _from Whiskers, Tenma, and all the rest."

She took a sip and thought, "But still… I wonder what she meant, before I left, about a café."

As it turns out, Eri left to have some R&R, while she had a robot double replace her. Of course, they never bothered telling Harima… and they never will.

She smiled and said, "Ahh… Three whole weeks… and finally I have some peace."

She continued to relax, as the stars continued to shine. She then said, in a whispered, "Here's to you… Whiskers."


End file.
